The Doctor and River: One Last Adventure
by Melody Zuckers
Summary: The Doctor has lived a long life. Lost all those he loved. And he knows, it's his time to die now. But there is one thing he can do. One last piece of happiness he can allow himself. A life with his wife. Without all the monsters and death. Without all the tears and goodbyes he never learned to say. He can give himself, a pleasure he saved for the very last. He can have River Song.
1. The Doctor's Death

_Author's Note: Okay. So the problem I had with most River/Doctor fanfictions I read was that they contained a lot of unnecessary smut, and some didn't give River the value she deserved (no offense to anyone). Plus, I couldn't find any that told of the Doctor's death, or post Library River. This is an original idea, as I have not come across any fanfiction of similar sorts. I hope you like it :)_

1654. That's how old I finally was. After the Time War, the Daleks, the Angels, the Cybermen. After Susan, and Zoe, and Sarah Jane Smith. After Rose, and Martha, and Donna, and the Ponds, and Clara. And River. River Song. I say the name once again as I land the TARDIS. It's been so long since I last saw her. Heard her voice. Felt her lips pressed against mine. Oh! How I miss her. Miss the times we had together. Fighting and flirting and saving her parents. And running. There was a LOT of running involved. If all goes as planned, I'll get to see her again. Be with her again. Have a normal life with her. Just like it should've been.

I park in the room with the main interface. I leave the brakes on, just like I always do. Truth is, I haven't figured out yet how to turn them off. River knew, though. River always knew everything.

I've made all the arrangements. River's false grave at Trenzalore. Programmed the TARDIS to go there when I leave. Convert itself into my "tomb". I wouldn't need it again, the TARDIS. because today is the day that I die.

I get out out of the TARDIS and turn around just in time to watch it disappear. And it's gone. Just like that. But now's not the time to get emotional. I'll have plenty of time for that later. I look around the room. This is the place my wife "died". I saved her into the computer. Which is what I'm going to do to myself now.

I take out my sonic screwdriver and open up a little panel. 5 green lights, showing that I'm alive. I walk around till I find the socket I plugged in the screwdriver last time, when I saved River. I find it and take one last deep breath, as I jam my sonic screwdriver into the socket.

I can feel the life draining out of me, the world around me fading. I kept my eyes on the screwdriver, as the 5 lights became 4, then 3, 2, 1...


	2. River Song At Last

_Author's note: thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like it :) PS I would love to hear what you think about this fanfic, so please leave you opinion in the reviews! Thanks!_

I was standing in what looked like a field with lush, green grass. I kept my eyes closed as sensation returned to my body. I was afraid to do so, but I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down. I was dressed in white. A white suit and a white shirt and white shoes. I looked around, trying to make sense of where I was. To my right was a row of mansions. The sky was clear blue. It was probably late morning, by the looks of it. To my left, the field extended over the horizon.

That's when I spotted her, River. She was wearing plain jeans and a white top (what's with all the white?), sitting on a bench in front of one of the mansions, reading something with a little, twelve years old maybe, girl. Who was she? River's daughter? No. That couldn't be right? River loved ME. She was MY wife. Surely the girl wasn't her daughter. A friend's, maybe. Suddenly, I felt a pang of guilt, and, that was something new, jealousy. If that was her daughter, that meant River had moved on, found someone better. That bloke, Dave, maybe. It seemed there was something going on between them. No. That can't be. How can it? River is mine and I am hers, how can it be any different?

I decided to get that thought out of my mind. That's when she saw me. Her face looked the same as it had before. Just as bright. But her eyes looked sad, with a hint of disappointment in them too. The worst part? I knew exactly who she was disappointed in. She got up slowly, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. And then, she ran. Towards me. And I ran towards her. She had a big smile on her face, and I believe I did too. We stopped, not more than a few feet away from each other. I knew what she wanted. "Hi honey. I'm home." I said. "And what sort of a time do you can this?" She replied.

And with that, we ran once again, meeting somewhere half distance. And our lips met, as we hugged and kissed each other at the same time. I felt her arms around me, as she pushed me against herself, while my hands made their way from her hair, down her neck and to her waist, at which point I picked her up and spun her around, just like I used to when I would pick her up from her cell in Stormcage. I could taste tears, both her and mine, that rolled down our cheeks. Mine, because I was so happy to see her again. Hers, because she knew what me being here meant. We broke apart, even though I didn't want to, I could see tears welled up in her eyes, not shy of rolling down her cheeks. She touched my face, as if still unsure if I was really here. Once she confirmed though, she took my hands as we walked back towards the bench where she was previously seated. I want to kiss her again so bad, but I decided to refrain until we had some more privacy. "Doctor" River said "you remember Cal?"

Cal! Of course! That's who the girl was. She's the one whose library it was, who was saved into the computer by her grandfather when she died. I suddenly felt a sense of relief. River had waited after all. That's when I realised I was smiling way too wide and creepily. "Yes." I said "of course I do." Cal smiled, as she got up to shake my hand. "You look different than when I last saw you" she said, obviously a bit confused. And she was right. The last time we met, it was a previous incarnation. I had changed my face after that. "To be fair, you look like you've grown as well" I said. And she had. She was no more than 9 when I last saw her. And suddenly, it hit me. "How long have you been here?" I asked River. "3 years" she said, with obvious sadness in her voice. Great! I had messed it up after all. I was late. I was to be here 3 years ago. "But that's fine" she said, reading my expression "I knew you'd come eventually. Plus, I've had friends to keep company." That's right. I saved her crewmates along with her. Dave, and Other Dave, and miss Evangellista, and Anita. She gave me a light kiss on the cheek.


	3. The Data Core

The day went by in a blur. Going places. Meeting people. Of course, most of them weren't "real". Just, well... lets say "extras". River had tweaked the data core settings on her second day here. It was now an almost proper world. Each "extra" had their own life, their own story to tell. They didn't just disappear when any of the "real" people weren't around. This was a whole city. Schools, colleges, hospitals, shopping centres, city hall. The people could age now as well, and die, but only when and if they wanted to. Another change done by River, that explains why Cal suddenly started growing older.

Of course, all I wanted to do was be with River, alone, but she seemed so happy. She wore a smile she hardly ever had, but deserved to have. Seeing her like that made me content, that perhaps, I'd done something right.

It was finally 8 p.m. when we got home. Our home. The inside was painted a sort of creamy white. There was a kitchen and living room on the ground floor, and three bedrooms on the first floor. There was a garden out back, with a couple of apple trees and rose bushes. It was beautiful. We had dinner in the kitchen. Nothing special, but given River's cooking, I was thankful it wasn't burnt or cold as ice. We talked a lot. River told me all about her life her. She was the one mostly speaking, but I didn't mind. I liked hearing her talk. I told her about the adventures I had after her. There really weren't that many. I used to so sad, so lonely.

I finally asked her after dinner, while I was doing the dishes and she stood by me drinking tea, the question that had been killing me all day. "River, are you married?" She raised an eyebrow "last I checked, I was your wife. Did we get a divorce?" Of course she meant it as a joke, but I still felt insecure. "No." I said "I mean to someone here. Someone not me." She probably sensed the tension in my voice, because she kept down her tea "Doctor, of course not. I knew you'd come eventually, and how could I love someone else? Sure, I had a couple affairs, but I figured you wouldn't mind." She laughed, and kissed me. A good, passionate kiss, without anyone to interrupt, and this time, we took it upstairs to the bedroom.


End file.
